


Вопросы веры и любви

by WinterStoat



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Да, он снова думал, а Кроули действовал. Именно поэтому они друг другу подходили идеально".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Вопросы веры и любви

В Аду были ужасно жесткие кривые лавки. И хотя Азирафель совсем иначе представлял себе это место, но всё оказалось предсказуемо: неудобно, холодно, темно. Пахло… дурно.

Хотелось выпустить крылья и закутаться в них. Ангелу было холодно, как бывает, когда заболеешь – вокруг пекло, а внутри такая стужа, что зубы так и норовят застучать. Отчаянно хотелось света и тепла, такого привычного, что и не замечаешь уже, пока не лишишься. Крылья выпускать никак было нельзя. Азирафель подумал было о маленьких светлячках, крохотных огненных искрах, таинственных болотных огоньках – обо всем, что было светлым и потому теплым, и достаточно маленьким, чтобы остаться незаметным. Но он просто думал, ничего больше – даже самая малость могла обрушить их с Кроули гору лжи во спасение.

Азирафель не мог подвести Кроули. Тем более теперь.

Не то чтобы его демон рассказывал о жизни в Аду и о Падении, но Азирафель часто думал об этом. Представлял. Он всегда хотел понять, что именно это значило для Кроули, чем было. Не любопытства ради, а только чтобы помочь как-то. 

Он думал, что ангельского светлого внимания должно хватить: всем известно, что демоны любить не могут, и Азирафелю только и оставалось, что исподволь направлять, прощать и ждать. И он даже наслаждался этой мыслью, что было глупо и чуточку подло. Хотя бы потому, что сам-то Кроули любил, и Азирафель это прекрасно знал: как создание Любви, часть Её, ангел чувствовал себе подобное так же хорошо, как демоны чувствовали ложь и грех. Так что всё, что он делал ради своего демона и думал о нем, было лишь тщеславием, эгоистичным желанием стать особенным за счет Кроули. 

_«Прости, Всевышняя, mea culpa!»*_

Даже не будучи Падшим, Азирафель хорошо сейчас чувствовал страшное, выедающее внутренности одиночество. Оно замораживало сердце, вгрызалось в кости и ядом растекалось по жилам. В Аду не было Любви, не было света, здесь ничего не было, кроме тебя самого – обнаженного, дрожащего, раскаивающегося и всё же ищущего себе оправдания. 

_«Mea culpa, Всевышняя! Что бы ни было на этом суде, я приму любое наказание со смирением и благодарностью. Только пощади Кроули, помоги ему. Он же тоже твой сын, твоё создание!..»_

В Аду было много огня, холода, гнева, но совсем не было ни прощения, ни милосердия, ни раскаяния. Все здесь - от мелкого беса до князей, - не смирились, не покаялись, живя яростью, жаждой отмщения, саморазрушением и ложью. Впрочем, в Раю тоже было много лжи. Так много, что Азирафель перестал чувствовать себя частью Рая. 

Ему теперь некуда было податься, кроме как в свой магазинчик, да и тот сгорел. И ещё к Кроули.

Ангел обнял непривычно худого себя непривычно длинными руками посильнее, повернулся набок и зажмурился до звездочек под веками. 

Он был слабаком. Бесспорно. Но ещё он был Стражем и Мечом. Неважно, есть у тебя в руках пылающая железка или нет - ты сам оружие, ты сам праведный огонь. Собственно, поэтому Она никогда больше не спрашивала его о мече, дав понять один раз и навсегда, что видела и знает. Ангел сначала боялся, а потом дошло: если меч не важен, то всё дело в руке, его держащей. Так что сейчас, как бы ни было страшно и очень, очень пусто и холодно, Азирафель не собирался сдаваться. Тысячи херувимов кинулись бы защищать Эдем, но только Азирафель мог защитить Кроули. 

Демон всегда был действием, тогда как сам Азирафель был мыслью. Одно без другого бесполезно, бесплодно, безумно и ещё много-много «без». Поэтому они стали такими близкими… кем-то. Им просто очень повезло, невероятно. 

_«Непостижимо»._

Азирафель улыбнулся от этой мысли - Кроули каламбур оценил бы.

Кроули многое делал: учил новому, за чем сам Азирафель не успевал, вился рядом, спасал, прикрывал, просил, искушал, развлекал, доставлял хлопот и радостей. Демон вечно был в движении, стремительно бросаясь действовать, рисковать. Он бы и в любовь бросился, не задумываясь, рискуя всем и даже собой. Это Азирафель должен был молчать, слушать биение неправильной, опасной и желанной любви, сторожить границы дозволенного и всеми глазами приглядывать за импульсивным другом. 

Странно, что Кроули не догадался давным-давно - ощущающий даже малейшее колебание Любви и обладающий всевидящими глазами Начало заметил бы отношение к себе. Ещё более странно то, что Азирафель не понял той силы, какую эта любовь набрала в нем самом.

Может быть, и стоило рассказать Кроули. Признаться. Потому что вот сегодня важный и, вполне возможно, последний день, а он снова промолчал. Но тогда, если случится самое ужасное или даже не самое, Кроули останется один, лишенный той малости, что была им отпущена. Нельзя демону, иссушаемому одиночеством, ещё и потерю переживать. Это как подарить самое желанное и тут же отнять своими руками – это не любовь, этому вообще названия нет. Так что всё правильно, всё верно.

Когда заскрипел дверной замок, Азирафель встал, одернул пиджак и успокоил дыхание: что бы ни было, пусть даже тысячелетнее заточение на самом мрачном, самом нижнем кругу Ада, он справится.  
 _  
«Всевышняя, дай сил пройти испытание достойно и прости мои слабость и трусость. Mea culpa!»_

***

В бесшабашном веселье и возмутительно наглой просьбе подать полотенце Азирафель чувствовал истерику от облегчения. И ещё он всё время думал, что бы сделал Кроули. Кажется, получилось неплохо.

***

Привычное тело первые минуты ощущалось тяжеловато, хотя и радостно, будто возвращение домой из долгой поездки. Глаза, которым, наконец, было позволено открыться, беспокойно осматривали всё вокруг, метались и никак не хотели успокаиваться: вот маленькая птица открывает крохотный клювик для очередной песни; вот ходят люди; прошуршала детская коляска; собака ткнулась влажным носом в чьи-то брюки; Кроули смеется, но самую малость натужно, через силу; на шее видно яремную вену – признак сильного беспокойства; глаза злые и тоскливые – от всевидящего ока херувима не скроют даже черные стекла очков.

Казалось, ужин успокоил и примирил с новой реальностью. Уютное молчание в машине не нарушала даже привычная перепалка по поводу скорости и опасности. И Азирафель вспомнил, о чем так и не спросил:

\- Как ты добрался до Тэдфилда на ней? Она же вся пылала.

Кроули хмыкнул и пожал плечами:

\- Я знал, что доеду. Это моя машина, и она сгорит тогда, когда разрешу. 

\- Ох, дорогой, ты так самоуверен! – рассмеялся ангел.

А потом задумался: что-то такое было в этих словах, что-то важное и пока ускользнувшее…

***

Они вошли в магазин, Кроули закрыл дверь и встал на пороге. И как-то сразу между ними обрушилась тягостная неподъемная тишина. Теперь Азирафеля ничто не волновало – ни птицы, ни собаки, ни коляски, – он всеми глазами смотрел только на своего демона.

\- Они убить тебя хотели, святоши поганые, - Кроули буквально прорвало, он наливался гневом, срываясь на шипение. – Эта пернатая тварь хотела позволить мелкому бесу ударить тебя! Я чуть всё не испортил: хотел не просто столб огня призвать, а спалить эту контору нафиг вместе с их самодовольными светлыми задницами! Дотла!

Тьма поползла из углов, мелко дрогнули стекла, и от ног демона потихоньку стал виться дымок – паркет тлел, грозя новым пожаром.

Азирафель почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но даже не подумал их спрятать или смахнуть. Он не мог испытывать стыд за нежность и любовь. Не перед Кроули точно.

\- Ангел? – демон растерял весь свой пыл, глядя на сияющего Азирафеля, который без страха шел к нему, раскрыв руки, словно для объятий. – Ангел, ты что?..

\- Я рад, что они решили меня казнить. И что твои тоже. И что мы так удачно поменялись местами. Я очень-очень рад, мой дорогой. Ведь теперь мы только с тобой на нашей стороне. Оно же того стоило, так? Эта разумная цена за то, чтобы я мог… чтобы я… Ох, мой дорогой, я так давно хотел тебе сказать…

Азирафель всё-таки обнял Кроули, прижимаясь так сильно, как только мог. И даже не обращал внимания на мелкую дрожь и на то, что ответных объятий он всё ещё не дождался.

\- Там внизу ужасно одиноко. И если мы теперь вместе, то я хочу сказать тебе, что я рад. Я просто-таки счастлив, Кроули! Мой дорогой, я же всегда знал, просто не мог дать тебе понять, ведь ты такой безрассудный – ты бы рисковал и не слушал никого. А теперь и не надо слушать. И я так счастлив, что мы здесь, вместе, и я могу сказать, что очень тебя люблю!

Кроули вырывался из рук ангела, как одержимый. Он оттолкнул его, отошел, почти отбежал:

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь?! Ты забыл, кто я?! Напомнить тебе, показать?

Полыхнуло тьмой, страхом и знакомым холодом, черные крылья заняли всё пространство, губы прорезали клыки, и по подбородку потекла кровь, почти всю кожу покрывала чешуя, и огненно-желтые глаза зловеще светились, как само Адское пламя.

Кроули был страшен. Он был Злом, демоном, Падшим, он был Змием без жалости и…

…и Азирафель смог только рассмеяться, всё же смаргивая счастливые слезы.

\- Я всегда знал, кто ты и что ты, - тьму прорезали сотни глаз, и шесть исполненных очей крыльев тоже развернулись во всю ширь. В голосе Начала слышен был клекот, бычий рев и львиный рык, а глаза полыхали огнем не хуже кроулевских. – А ты всегда знал, кто я. 

Свет окутывал и согревал. Он не собирался жечь или карать, но с терпением истинного Стража обещал ждать, когда демон поймет и примет, перестанет отталкивать от себя в отчаянной попытке не отпускать никогда.

\- Я всё равно тебя люблю, мой дорогой, - всё рассеялось, как туман, и голос ангела звучал обычно, без рева и рыка.

\- Они придут за нами, за тобой, глупый ты ангел! – пытался не сдаться Кроули.

\- Возможно. А может, и нет, - Азирафель беспечно пожал плечами и снова обнял своего беспокойного демона.

_«Если сколько-нибудь можешь веровать, всё возможно верующему»**_

\- Ох, мea maxima culpa! – догадка озарила, и Азирафель рассмеялся, пряча лицо на плече Кроули.

\- Ты что опять? – Кроули, наконец, обнял его и так сильно прижал, так вцепился в многострадальное любимое пальто, что ткань обещала по ниточкам расползтись.

\- Вспомнил кое-что. Помнишь сына плотника? – Азирафеля душили смех со слезами. – Неважно. Это всё неважно.

Она наверняка там наверху славно потешалась над своими детьми: демон верил, ангел терял веру, и оба они изрядно Её смешили.

\- Давай верить, что теперь всё будет просто отлично. Думаю, этого хватит до следующего Апокалипсиса, а там посмотрим, - Азирафель успокоился, вздохнул и расслабился в руках Кроули. – Прости, что я молчал так долго.

Кроули только головой помотал.

\- Вы, ангелы, меня в гроб вгоните! То казнь, то признание. Мне теперь от стресса нужно поспать лет пятьдесят.

Азирафель не возражал: пятьдесят или всю сотню, лишь бы только Кроули спал рядом, под присмотром. Наверное, нужно будет перебраться куда-то подальше от Лондона. Тишина и свежий воздух. Может, какая-нибудь мирная деревня, коттедж, где будет место для оранжереи и библиотеки. И конечно, там Кроули сможет без стресса спокойно выспаться. Вероятно, у моря неплохо – Азирафель давно мечтал собрать коллекцию ракушек или чего-то такого же бессмысленно красивого.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, ангел.

Азирафель только улыбнулся, целуя в ответ, словно делал это уже тысячу раз. Да, он снова думал, а Кроули действовал. Именно поэтому они друг другу подходили идеально.

**Author's Note:**

> * Mea culpa (mea maxima culpa) – (лат.) «моя вина» («моя величайшая вина») – католическая формула покаяния и исповеди.  
> ** Евангелие от Марка. Глава 9, ст. 23


End file.
